G7
by Ghost Of The Mountain
Summary: Shyla steps closer and someone comes closer to her as well. She falls into that persons arms. Before she passes out, she looks up and sees beautiful blue eyes and feels cold ... (girlxgirl)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own frozen .**

**I think, this OC character will be different from the other OC characters, that I have created .**

**And what do you think G-7 means? Only thing that I can say about it- It will have a great meaning in the story.**

**And enjoy the story.**

It's been months since the great thaw. Things in Arendelle are going well. And today is a usual day in Arendelle. Usual day in the castle. Elsa was busy with the royal stuff and Anna busy stealing chocolate from the kitchen. But at the evening they would visit trolls, this visit is bit different from usual, because today is Pabbies birthday. But in everything else there is nothing unusual. Why should there be?

It was a nice sunny day and nothing said, that it will end differently. In the Pabbies birthday too nothing said, that it will end differently. There was nobody in the world, where Anna and Elsa lived, that could change this day, but there is someone who will.

A person, that in usual day, Anna and Elsa would never met. A person, that was in situation, which was a bit different from usual.

''You will not escape!''', the men screamed as they were chasing after that person.

How did she end in this situation? Maybe, because of the alcohol in her system. Maybe, because of a thought, that it will be easy. Or maybe, because of a hope, that if she success things would change. But it was a trap. She was angry at herself for falling in it. How could she not see it? It's not like she is new at this thing. No. She is one of the leaders, she has a great experience.

''How long will you run, you criminal!?''

She was almost at her limits and she lost her gun, but it would not help for long, she didn't have many bullets left. She still has her sword and powers, but she is too weak, she is bleeding.

Finally, she stops.

''You are out of luck, Shyla.''

Now she has three chooses. First, to go with them. Second, to fight and probably die in the process, which she would gladly accept, because it's better than be trapped and be an experimental rabbit. In any other day she would choose the second choose, but today she has a 3 . Choose. A risky choose, but it's a chose where she will be free and alive.

She puts her hand in the pocket and feels the capsule.

''You did enough trouble for the government, now you will pay!''

But she just smirks at them,'' Believe me, even if I will be gone the troubles for your government will not stop.'', as she says that, she clicks the capsule. A teleporting capsule. A white light shine in the alley and with that she is gone from the world and is in new one. But she is still in trouble, she is in a new place and what seems far away from humans and she is bleeding. She needs to find help.

She walks with the last powers she has and gets on a forest road. If only someone would pass the road. But who would ride so late? People that are getting back from a party. A trolls' birthday party.

Her vision starts to get blurry, she can't see clearly the figures that are approaching.

They stop.

Shyla steps closer and someone comes closer to her as well. She falls into that person's arms. Before she passes out, she looks up and sees beautiful blue eyes and feels cold ...


	2. Chapter 2

**I ****don't own Frozen .**

ELSA'S POV

'' I hope, that she is okay .'', Anna says, worried about the stranger, that we found yesterday .

We were heading back home, when the woman appeared on the road . We stopped, to see if she is a treat or she needs help . The blood trail behind her answered the question . She needed help .

She collapsed in my arms . Her body weak, from the blood lose, her breathing shallow. But her spirit seemed to be strong.

As we put her in the sledge, I looked at her closer . She seemed to be a bit taller and older than me . Her hair color in the dark seemed to be black, but in light, dark brown . I had the chance to see her eyes, before she collapsed . Her eye color was a mix of green and blue . They looked mysterious as her outfit . She was wearing black trousers, coat and boots from a leather and white shirt .

'' Elsa ?''

'' Oh, sorry .''

'' So, what do you think? Is she alright ?''

'' The doctor said, that she will be fine .'', but the doctor also said, that she have many scares and from the look they were gotten while fighting . Seems, she has been in lots of fights and got many scars, but there was one scare, that was different - a burned G-7, on her right shoulder .

From everything I heard, she might be a dangerous person . But I couldn't let her bleed to death .

'' I think, I heard a noise coming from the room where she is staying . Maybe, she is awake!'', and Anna started to run at the direction where the room is .

'' Anna ! Wait !''

SHYLA'S POV

'' Where the heck am I? And why does my head hurts like elephants just walked over it ?'', Last thing, that I remember is falling in someone's arms from the blood lose . Why I was bleeding ? Rewinding the film … Right, the government dogs shoot me . After, that I used the capsule . Ooo, that's explains the fancy looking room … not . How did I get in this room ?

'' You are awake !'', a girl, that is too loud, entered the fancy looking room .

''Who the hell are you ?''

'' Sorry . I am princess Anna of Arendelle .'' A princess ? ,Where the heck did your capsule send me, John ?

'' Is there something you need ?''

'' Yes, a bottle of wine .''

'' Don't you think, that a bottle of medicine would be much better for you ?'' Someone's else voice and she enters the room . Did it just get colder in here ?

'' A bottle of wine is my medicine, princess .'', I smile at her . She looks annoyed . Well, score for me, not many can tell a story, that they annoyed a princess .

''No, my sister isn't a princess anymore . She is the queen of Arendelle .'' She stands even prouder as if her title will wash the smile of my face, but it gets brighter . Her annoyed expression returns,'' Excuse me, but I have a work to do .'' And she was gone .

'' I have never seen Elsa so annoyed, well, not since the coronation day .'', so, the princess name is Elsa,'' At list she didn't freeze the room .'', that sounded serious .'' What do you mean ?''

'' I thought, that the rumors about it would spread fast . You must be from a faraway land .''

That intrigued me,'' Faraway to not hear about what ?''

She looks nervous,'' That my sister has powers over ice and snow .'', well, that explains why did it get colder in here when she entered the room,'' Aren't you afraid ?''

I smile,'' No .'', the ice and the snow doesn't bother me .

ELSA'S POV

Rude .

No manners .

Careless .

Arrogant .

There is nothing good about that person .


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Frozen.**

John's POV

'' She will kill me …'' How I did, that kind of mistake ? How did I give her the time traveling capsule instead of the teleporting capsule ?

'' Who will kill you ?'', asked my partner Eric .

'' Boss …''

'' What did you do this time ?'', he asked, laughing .

'' I gave her the time traveling capsule instead of the teleporting capsule . And I received data, that the capsule had been used .'' What I will do now ? The time traveling capsule is in the begging stage. We don't know much about it .

'' … Maybe, she will take it easy .''

Shyla's POV

'' I will KILL HIM !'', how on earth he managed to misplace the capsules !? Is he trying to kill me ? And what I heard about the capsule is that it is not fully explored . Great, now I will live in this royal world, hoping that those fools will, as soon as they can, bring me back .

'' Good morning, Shyla . Aren't you up to early ?'' my '' kill those fools'' thoughts were interrupted by princess Anna's sudden appearance .

'' Good morning, princess Anna .''

'' You can call me Anna .''

'' As you wish .'', Ash you wish ? O, no ! The royal air is effecting me ! And seems Anna finds it humorous as she trying to compress the giggles,'' You know, it's funny, how you are acting polite now, but just yesterday you annoyed the Queen .'' I just could not resist. She is like the perfect person to annoy,'' Yeah, when I wake up, I am not in my best mod .'', and that's the second reason .

'' I know, what you mean . I don't understand how Elsa manages to wake up every day so early and be so calm all the time . Like today for the meeting .''

'' Meeting ?''

'' Yes . I don't know much about it, but I think it's about the group, who are burning villages .'' … That's sounds like something I can handle,'' Anna is there possibility sneak in the meeting room … unseen .''

'' Yes … But why do you need to sneak in there ?''

'' Well, I have experience … with similar situation … And I really need a job .'', because I don't know how long I will be staying here .

'' Okay . I will help you with that .''

Elsa's POV

'' We really need to do something about it . To many people are already hurt because of them .''

'' We should send some guards !''

It's been already four hours and only now they decided to talk about it . They are more concern about the money than about the Arendelle people . But I really have enough with their useless talks,'' As I understand correctly, we have information about where the next attack will be .'', I said so that this conversation could lead to the result .

'' Yes, we do have, that kind of information .''

'' Then I will send guards to stop them and hopefully gain some information about who is ordering them .'', they seem to be too well organized .

'' … That would be the right thing to do .'', everyone else nodded in agreement .

'' I think, with that the meeting is over .''

One after another they left the room . Now, I am alone,'' Finally .''

'' Indeed .''

'' W-Who ? '', and then I see, that woman coming out of the corner .

'' You !''

'' Nice to see you too, princess .''

'' What where you doing there ? You shouldn't listen to that kind of discussion !''

'' Yeah . Nobody should go through that kind of boring stuff .''

'' For you its ' boring' stuff, for me that is very important .''

'' I didn't say, that they aren't important, I just said, that they are boring . And don't deny, you were bored too .'' … Why I can peacefully go through the meeting, but one word from her and I am on the edge .

'' Look, I asked Anna to help me to sneak in, because I can help with the village problem … And I don't know why she isn't going out of the hide out .'' And then Anna appears,'' Sorry didn't know when was the right time to come out .''

'' That's good, Anna, that you were listening what was said in the meeting, but next time could you do that without hiding somewhere .''

'' Actually, she was sleeping the whole time .'' … Of course, she was,'' So, back to the village problem .''

'' Why do you think, that I need your help ?''

'' Because, she needs a job !'', Anna stated .

'' Because, I deal with that kind of stuff daily .'', while she said that, she had a look of seriousness and great experience .

'' If that's a true, then who are you ? Mare humans don't deal with that kind of stuff daily .''

And again that smirk,'' I am sorry, princess, I forgot to introduce my self . My name is Shyla .'', and she bowed . As always annoying .

'' Just give her a chance, Elsa .'', Anna's pleading eyes, I can't resist them .

'' Fine . She can go . If that's all, I will go to the … library .''

'' See you later than, princess .'' When will she stop with the ' princess'!

Shyla's POV

'' I have a job . That's great .''

'' I think, that the time for the bad morning mod is over long time ago .''

Oh, right . Still annoyed the princess,'' I think, got some of yours sleepiness .'' Anna just rolled her eyes.

'' She can be annoyed so easily .''

'' Indeed, you can annoy her easy …'' And then she drifted deep into thoughts,'' Anna ?''

'' Hmm ?''

'' Where were you just now ?''

'' Just thinking … just thinking .'', maybe she is still sleepy .


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Frozen .**

Shyla's POV

My legs are already sore from the waiting, but it's not like it's the first time, that I am experiencing something like this . The guards on the other hand seems to be on they first, that kind of mission . Is Arendelle really so save, that the guards doesn't have much work to do ? Well, this will be a good lesson for them . Waiting for the enemy to appear, not knowing if the information was real or it's a trap . But it feels, that the information was real . The group would not appear so openly, well, there is possibility, that they are using a some kind of strategy . But they don't seem to be that kind of people, they are just doing it for the money .

''We should go outside .'', one of the guards says .

'' No . We will wait a bit longer .'', I answer .

'' Who made you a leader ? And besides we are here to protect Arendelle people !''

Why I always have fools around me?'' We are here to protect Arendelle people AND get th information about who is behind this ! Or you want the attacks to continue ? Next time they will not make a same mistake, that's why we can't let this chance to slip away . Now, do you understand why we WILL wait a bit longer ?''

'' … Yes .'', the guard answered quietly . The other guards looked at me, what seemed to be fear in their eyes . Better for me .

'' Good .''

The attackers started to smash things with their weapons … But in the information was said, that they were burning the villages, that means they will use a fire soon and then or chance will come .

One of the attackers takes out a bottle, filled with flammable liquid. One spark and it may blow up .

And others start to take out the liquid too .

A spark .

The bottle blows in their hands . It wasn't deadly, it just knocked them out .

'' NOW LET'S GO .''

The guards run out, to fight the enemies, which most were already beaten by the fire . I had other mission, to catch the watcher . Most of the time watchers have great knowledge .

There he is . Some distance ahead, but he has a flammable liquid too . A spark . And he falls.

I place my sword against his neck . His eyes are full with fear . That will be easy,'' Who is behind these attacks ? Who pays you ?''

'' I-I don't know anything ! .'', why are they always using this phrase ?

'' Oh, really? Then I have no use from you. There are others that can tell me about things you do not know anything about .'', I near the sword closer to his neck, so he better understand what I mean .

'' I will tell you everything ! Just please, don't kill me !''

'' I am listening .''

'' I-I don't know much, but what I heard, t-that the one who is paying to our boss is prince Hans .'', a prince ? And here you have a fairy tale, but this time not about a charming prince on a white horse, ''And why a prince would do something like that ?''

'' Y-You don't know ? Almost everyone in the Arendelle knows .''

'' Knows about what ?''

'' About things, that happened in the coronation day .'', well if everyone else knows, then I will ask someone from Arendelle .

'' Stand up !'', and with trembling legs he stands up,'' Let's go .''

It didn't take a long time to get back to the village . Everyone seemed to be happy and grateful to the guards, well except the enemy .

'' Shyla ! Where have you been ?'', the guard, that at first didn't like the idea of waiting, asked .

'' Catching a watcher and getting an information .''

'' What did you find out ?''

'' The one, that is paying for everything is Prince Hans .''

'' Prince Hans .. Of course .''

'' So, I presume, you know what did happen in the coronation day .''

'' It's a long story .''

'' And we have some time till we get back .'' And then I heard other guards talking,'' I still don't understand why the bottle blow like that .''

'' Maybe, it's a magic .''

'' The fireplaces made sparks, that made the bottles blow up and of course, luck .'', I say loudly .

'' Right ! Fireplace ! That's why you said to wait !''

'' That's right ! But now let's move, faster to Arendelle, celebrate our victory !'' And, of course, they started to move . All the way back they were singing, but I was listening to a story, about the coronation day .

Elsa's POV

'' … So, it was Hans .'', I didn't think, that he would go so far .

'' That's what the watcher, that Shyla caught, told .''

'' Shyla ?''

'' Yes … Actually, she is the reason why this mission was successful .'', I didn't think, that she would do something right in the mission . But she saved the village and got the information!

'' Your majesty … There is something I want to ask .''

'' Yes ?''

'' Well, our experience in that kind of situations is … actually, that's the first time for me to be in a mission … and if not Shyla … maybe …'', he didn't finish, but I do have an idea what he was about to say .

'' She should become a leader, a teacher for the guards .''

'' … Yes .''

She is rude, arrogant, annoying, but,'' She is the best for this job .'', because of the seriousness in her eyes, when she asked me to let her go to that mission .


	5. Chapter 5

**I ****don't own Frozen .**

Things are going great. I got a job and a place to live where. A nice place. On top floor of one of the guards house's. Of course, Anna was begging me to stay, but I needed to get away from the royal air... But getting know Anna in these past days, she will think of something. But now, I think, I am looking at Anna's boyfriend. She told me, that he has a reindeer and that he shares his carrots with … yep, that's defiantly Kristoff and Sven,'' Kristoff, I presume?''

'' And you must be the one, that kicked those burners butts.'', I like him already. We will get along just fine,'' Shyla.''

'' So, Shyla, why are you in Arendelle?''

'' Because, of some fools mistakes. And you, I guess, soon will propose to Anna.''

The carrot, that he started to eat, falls out of his mouth,'' W-What are you saying?''

'' Not often you can see man near a jewelry store, looking at the rings, searching for the right one.''

He sighs, '' I can afford only the cheapest one.''

'' Then buy it. Anna is a princess, she gets expensive stuff often, but a gift from the heart, that's a different story.''

'' I just wanted it all to be perfect. With roses at the Valentines evening.''

'' Of course, the Valentine's Day, the all lover's day.''

''Common Shyla let's dance.''

''Why?''

''Even though we are in this place, it's the Valentine's Day. Let's celebrate what we have.''

'' You don't seem to be very excited about that.'', Kristoff says.

'' Because, love is not for me.''

'' Haven't you ever been in love?''

_The ring had already ringed, there was no reason … ''WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!''_

'' I thought, that it was a love … but I was young and stupid, just 15 years old.'', damn. I thought, that I got over it … Who I am kidding, I will never get over it. Only if a miracle will happen,'' Hey, there is a bar, let's go there.''

'' I was supposed to look for a ring.''

'' You still have a time and, maybe, you will collect enough money to get the ring, which you want to buy.''

'' Maybe, you are right.''

'' Of course, I am.''

The doorbell ringed as we entered the bar. There wasn't many people, but at the evening this place will be full.

'' How can I help you?'', the bartender asks.

'' A bottle of wine.''

'' Don't you think, that it's too early to be in the bar?'', Kristoff asks.

''Nah, just in time.''

The bartender filled the glasses.

''So, Shyla from where are you?'', Kristoff asked while taking the wine glass.

''Didn't I answer that already?''

''No. You told me why you are here, not from where.'', I started to laugh a bit,'' What's so funny?''

''You think, that I am assassin, don't you?''

''Why I would think that?''

''Because, you care for Anna. And you had this suspicious look when you asked me those questions.''

''How can I not be suspicious when you are avoiding those questions? Anna told me, that you have many scars and a mark G-7. Is it some kind of mark of a criminal group? Or is it something else?''

''If I told you the truth, you would not believe, you would think, that I am crazy.''

''_Hey, so you are seventh. My name is Andrew and I am the first.''_

Damn it. Why are those memories keeping coming back?

'' Well, I was raised by trolls.''

Trolls?''... Can I meet them!?'', that's so amazing! I have heard stories about them.

'' I don't know when will be the next time when I will visit them, so much work to do … Wait! What? You don't think, that I am crazy?''

'' Nah. I am open minded.''

'' So, I told you my crazy thing, will you tell yours?''

'' … I am from a dark place.''

From this world's future.

**Some details about Shyla's past had been reviled, but still it's all misty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I ****don't own Frozen .**

Elsa's POV

''They probably have a hideout .'',Shyla stated . There are going on some rumors, that not all of the criminals are in jail, that there are still people, that may harm Arendelle . That's why I have meeting with the guards and Shyla,'' Why do you think that ?''

'' Well, Southern Isles is faraway, but the raids had been going on almost daily . They must be somewhere in Arendelle lands .''

'' How do we find their hide out ?'', we need to find it as soon as possible, so in Arendelle can be peace again .

'' It's getting colder with each passing day and they are faraway from home . They will, probably, go to markets and buy things, that are needed for winter … we should look for places, that sells flammable liquid and also look for answers in the fjord .'', the guards listened to her carefully . It was the right decision, to make her the leader of the guards .

'' Should we go search for the answers now, your majesty ?''

'' Yes. '', they walked out, ready for the mission . But Shyla was still in the room.'' What will you do after you get the information about their whereabouts?''

'' We will go there and end it all.''

'' Maybe, he will send more people like them ?''

'' Then there should be more longer inspection on the Southern Isles ships .''

'' A longer inspection means longer wait in the fjord . The king of Southern Isles is not to blame for what his son did .''

'' The guards will tell why there is a longer inspection. A very rich, young man pays some people for burning villages in Arendelle … I think the king will understand and deal with the problem as he did after the great thaw incident .''

She really does have experience . But how she acts. One moment like a carefree person, other with seriousness,'' Sometimes, I don't understand you .''

She smiles a bit,'' You are not the first one, that says that .''

Before I could say anything, Olaf's laughter fills the air as he enters the room,'' Hi, Elsa … and stranger ?''

'' Hi, Olaf . I am Shyla, nice to finally met you .'', she answered kindly .

'' Oh, so you are the one, that always annoys Elsa ?'', indeed, she does .

'' Yes . I am .''

'' And you are the one, that Elsa calls rude, arrogant and careless, when she thinks, that nobody listens to her ?'', Shyla starts laughing . I can feel my cheeks heat up .

'' Ahh … Nope . That's not me . I am well mannered, heroic and all the good stuff .'', she says while having that annoying, victorious smile .

'' You are like a knight !'', Olaf exclaimed happily .

'' Yeah, a lonely knight going on an adventure .'', when she said that it felt lonely, like she is truly lonely .

'' Maybe, I can be you partner ?'', Olaf continues.

She smiles at him,'' Well, then Sir Olaf, next time I and you will go search some adventures . And your heroic adventures will remembered even after hundreds of years .''

'' I will be a knight ! I will be a knight !'', Olaf says loudly while running out of the room .

'' So, you have this carefree and heroic part in you too .'', Shyla says after we again where alone in the room. That was unexpected question, but she always does something unexpected,'' What do you mean ?''

'' Olaf . You created him . He is part of you . A lost or concealed part maybe ?'', a concealed part . I did create him when I let it all go .

Conceal . Don't feel . That's how I lived with it almost all my life . The fear of losing control over my powers, its sometimes creeps in my mind and then I hear a distance voice . My voice, saying;conceal, don't feel.

'' I am sorry . Seems I stepped the border .'' Huh ? Again, she did an unexpected thing . She apologized . I never thought, that would hear that from her so easy. She seemed to be a person who never admits her fault. But she did, and it sounded sincere.

'' No, it's alright . The past, sometime hunts me .''

'' Yes, past is an enemy from which you can't run away .'', she had this distant look when she was saying that . And an emotion … It's first time I seen it in her eyes . Pain .


	7. Chapter 7

**I ****don't own Frozen .**

Shyla's POV

Tomorrow will be the big day. We will go to the hide out and deal with those burners. So, that's why I need a rest.

'' Found you!''

That voice,'' Anna?''

'' Where have you been all this time?''

'' In places …''

'' Never mind. Let's go!'', and she dragged me to unknown for me place. But I can't go,'' Wait. I can't go with you. Tomorrow I will have a big day, I need to rest.''

She turned. Her eyes. I can't believe, they are real … no I have to fight … no use, they are too strong. Like Elsa, I lose against Anna's puppy eyes,'' Okay, let's go. Where exactly are we going though?''

'' I need your skills to get it.''

'' To get what?''

'' Chocolate.'' Of course, the chocolate,'' So, I need to sneak in the kitchen and steal a chocolate?''

'' To find it. Gerda keeps getting better with hiding it. How can she hide such a large amount of chocolate so well?''

'' Because, she is worried about your health.''

'' Chocolate is my energy. Before I went after Elsa, I ate lots of chocolate … and sandwich. I could not look at the sandwiches the same for a month.''

'' Yeah, I know about your crazy love life.''

Anna suddenly stopped,'' Will he ever propose to me? It's not like a long time had passed since we are together, but it's not like a first day thing. I know Kristoff, he would never betray me … But does he still love me?'', the famous ramble of Anna.

'' Calm down. I met Kristoff and I can tell, that he loves you.''

'' Really?''

'' Really.'', after I said that, she had the brightest smile.

'' Wait. I wasn't the one who needed to be cheered up, it was you!''

'' What do you mean?''

'' I wanted to cheer you up with a chocolate, but after an hour of searching I could not find it. Then I got idea, that you could find the chocolate … which was for you. Yeah, I didn't go through the plan completely.''

That's of course nice of her, but I still don't understand,'' Why do you want cheer me up?''

'' Because, of the mission!''

'' Because, of the mission?''

'' Yes. So, you don't think about it all the time. So, you don't get down by the fear of it.''

Of course, Anna would not sit still after she heard about the mission. She would do everything she can to help.

'' There is always a bit of nervousness before a mission, but I have learned just to roll with it. But the guards. It's they first big mission, we should get the chocolate for them.''

'' You are right!''

'' But we should get it without sneaking. We should just tell Gerda the reason why we need the chocolate.''

'' Right.''

**A short one, but the next one will be much longer, next chapter about the mission .**


End file.
